The field of prostate cancer research has been tremendously aided by the recruitment of both new and established investigators into the area. The primary goal of the Prostate SPORE Career Development Program (CDP) is to provide adequate funding to promising young Investigators to facilitate their early career development and to evolve into independent investigators in translational prostate cancer research. A secondary goal of this program is to funded established investigators who wish to direct their efforts to the area of translational prostate cancer research. To be eligible, the applicant must have a current academic appointment at any of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, Howard University or University of Maryland. Applicants must hold an M.D. or Ph.D. degree or both. The Prostate SPORE Career Development Program will funds two positions per year at the level of $50,000. The process of selection places special emphasis on recruiting qualified women and minorities.